The present invention pertains generally to spray nozzles. More particularly, it relates to spray nozzles which may be adjusted to discharge fluid at different flow rates and/or cut off the flow.
Conventionally, in the kitchen or bathroom, the hot water and cold water are controlled by independent faucets. To obtain water with a comfortable temperature and a suitable flow rate, one must adjust both the hot water faucet and the cold water faucet. When one intends to adjust the temperature or flow rate, one must simultaneously adjust both faucets again. Therefore, a spray nozzle with a flow control means will be of great help in handling fluid discharge.
Additionally, for people who garden or wash cars with long hoses, it will be of great convenience to have a handy flow control means mounted on the end of the hoses in order to change the flow rate or to cut off the flow.
Accordingly, in view of the above problems, a flow control means which adjustably discharges fluid with a flow rate from the maximum down to completely closed is of great help and convenience for people who need to change the flow rate.